WonderBat family moments
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! These are small drabbles that capture the small moments that the WonderBats family has, including the Justice Leagues and the team's point of view on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Apple here! It's been literally a years since I've written Young Justice Fanfiction, and I am so sorry! I just got back into Young Justice, so yeah. I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

Artemis' POV

It was a normal day of whole group training. Superboy getting bad that Black Canary beats him, Wally falling on the floor because he goes slightly to fast, Megan trying but not really improving, and Robin trying, but not acting like an idiot, like Baywatch. Aqualad actually did a good job, which makes sense. He always does a good job when with Canary, but Canary always wins. I mean, she is in the Justice League. It was nothing different, or so I thought until we got to sparring.

First up: Megan vs. Baywatch

It was quite interesting. Megan trying to close Wally up, Wally throwing his cheesy flirts, Megan not wanting to hurt him, Wally trying to painfully embarrass himself. Megan eventually won.

Next: Aqualad and Superboy

When they are sparring, you can always feel the aura of seriousness from them.

Then: Robin and Kid Idiot

I knew this was going to fun to watch. Kid Idiot got cocky immediately, like, before they even started.

"Oh come on, this is going to be easy." He states as they get ready. Wally goes after Robin, at flying speeds, but Robin gracefully dodges him...every. Single. Time. It was amusing to watch. Robin got to a point where he wasn't even trying anymore. He did his famous cackle.

"Come on. This is nothing."

A few minutes later, Wally officially got frustrated.

"This is so not fair!" He whined as Robin dodged another one of his punches, and hit him back.

"How so?"

"You have two superhero parents!"

"...and?"

"And that is so not fair!"

...wait. Two superhero parents? I mean, I obviously know that Batman is his son, no doubt in that, but two? Who else? Wait...Batman is with someone in the Justice League?

Wally ran at him, but Robin jumped up, and gracefully dodged it.

"Oh come on! You've had training from one of the two most imitating Justice Leaguers of all time!" He complained.

"How?"

"I don't know. The Bats is terrifying, and Wonder Women is too."

"She is not," Robin disagreed.

"Well, she knows what she's doing. You've already had training from Batman, and you were amazing. Then you had to get more training from Wonder Woman, and now you're doing like...matrix." Wally stated.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Shut up Kid Idiot."

* * *

 **Apple here again! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	2. Greek

**Ello! So I thought of this while in a flight to New York. I was thinking about the fact that it is very necessary to know the language used in an area. I know Wonder Woman speaks a lot of languages, but Greek really got me, it was something that I feel like Wonder Woman would definitely speak. My friend Kate translated, but she's also not that fluent. If wrong, please tell me to correct it. Sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was on a mission when the team found out.

Batman assigned a mission in Athens. There was a drug lord who dispatched a new drug, that the the am later found out was associated with Poison Ivy. They were going to find out who is buying it, and what was is the purpose of the drug. The mission was actually working out, until they delivered the drugs, and blew up the warehouse. The warehouse was near people, injuring them when it blew up.

Young Justice immediately got into action. They tried to help people out, but they kept on asking questions, and refusing to get help. It was until Robin was done, and stated, "Δεν είμαστε εδώ για να σας βλάψει . Θέλουμε να βοηθήσουμε . Παρακαλώ , μείνετε ήρεμοι και εμείς θα προσπαθήσουμε να βοηθήσουμε όσο περισσότερο κόσμο μπορούμε."

(We are not here to hurt you. We want to help. Please stay calm and we will try to help as many people as we can.)

Everyone looked at him. The people looked that team, and finally let them assist to the injured. While helping, the team still gave Robin wondering looks.

* * *

"So..." Artemis began. "What else can you do?"

"Yeah, dude, since when do you speak Greek?" Wally inquired.

"Since like, a year ago." Robin replied. "Do you really think Batman would let us go to Greece without someone knowing Greek?"

"...I don't know." Wally replied.

"Like, you just magically know every language in the world." Artemis comments.

"Okay no, I know Spanish because of school, I know Romanian because, yeah, and I know Greek because-" Robin got cut off.

"Because your mum knows Greek. Of course!" Wally stated.

"Shut up, Batman also knows Greek." He replied.

"Because of Wonder-"

"Shut. It." He stated, as he gave Wally a glare.

"I only speak truth." Wally replied as he put his hands up in a surrender.

"Wally, stop talking about my family life."

"You are just so lucky! I mean, who else doesn't want Superhero parents?"

"Anyone who has them."

"...why?"

"Because."

* * *

 **Yeah..I don't know, I really wanted to write this. I really do not know what else to write. If you have suggestions, please tell me, and I might write it. Please review! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	3. Saturday

**Hey guys Apple here! So yeah. I wanted to write a Saturday with the WonderBats family. I wrote it using their first names, and the reason for that is that, I really want to show that they were having a day off, no superheroing (Is that something?) or business managing. Sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday. Today was the day. Today was the day that they were going to have a family day. A day of bonding, and normal stuff.

It all started with breakfast.

"Good morning Master Richard," Alfred greeted as Dick made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Alfie." He greeted as he rubbed his eyes and sat down. "Where's Diana and Bruce?" He asked as he saw that the kitchen and dining room was lonely.

"They haven't woken up yet, or so I believe." Alfred stated. "I made something simple, eggs with spinach and cheese. I also made toast."

"Sounds great." Diana stated as she entered the room. "Good morning Alfred, Dick."

Dick smiled back. "Hey."

She smiled back, and sat down next to him.

"Breakfast is served." Alfred stated as he sat down two plates in front of them.

"Let me go wake up Bruce." Diana stated as she got up.

* * *

"Bruce," Diana stated as she sat down next to him in bed.

"Mhh." Bruce grumbled as he covered himself in sheets.

"Bruce, get up, Alfred made breakfast." Diana stated as she gently pushed him.

"Mmmm." He replied as he shifted.

"Bruuuuce." She stated. "Up."

"No."

"Please?" She asked.

Bruce sighed, "Fine." She smiled.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

It was a miracle. Bruce woke up, with someone telling him to. Known could wake up Bruce. It was an impossible task, but Diana somehow did it.

* * *

Eventually, Bruce and Diana joined Alfred and Dick in the kitchen. This is a rare moment in their life. It was a moment where they were normal. They acted like a normal family.

* * *

They had a great time. They went shopping, the zoo, and just wondered around Town. They acted like a family. They eventually got home.

"Okay, what if we get pizza and watch a movie?" Dick suggested as they entered the manor.

"Pizza?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, nothing formal, something casual." He replied.

"Sounds great." Diana stated. "What do you say, Bruce."

"Okay." He replied. "Hey Alfred,"

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Don't make dinner, I'll order pizza."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bruce stated as they made their way to the living room and sat down. "I'll be back."

"I'll order the pizza." Diana stated as she wondered off. Dick began to look for a good movie, then got to American Ultra.

Ten minutes later, Diana wondered into the room. "Got the movie?"

"American Ultra." Dick answered.

"I've never heard of it." She replied.

"That's why we should watch it." He stated as Bruce walked in.

"And the movie is?" Bruce asked as he sat next to Diana.

"Alfie, come and sit down, come and enjoy yourself." Dick suggested as he half yelled at Alfred.

"But sir-,"

"Come on Alfred, you've been working too hard." Diana agreed.

* * *

It was perfect. It was these types of moments when they all felt normal, like they didn't have other responsibilities. But, like all things, they have to come to an end. That end would be in the morning when they would have to do shifts, but for right now, they were happy.

* * *

 **So yeah! I liked it! I didn't know how to end it! Please review!**

 **Questions:**

 **-Do you have any suggestions? If so, please tell me and I might write it**

 **-Did you like the story?**

 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


End file.
